That voice
by To love and be loved
Summary: Light has been having trouble sleeping lately. Well, you know what they always say, Music thus soothes the savage beast! LxLight smut


A.N. Okay guys this is my first Death Note fic. It takes place after L and Light were handcuffed and before L 'left' :'( Just an LxLight smut I hope you like it!

Oh and for return readers, I have a four day weekend starting Thursday so plan o me having at least 3 of my stories updated! I promise I'll most likely get to Second chance, Andy's letters, and When all else fails. Okay,

Enough ramblings!

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

><p>That voice<p>

Light, who worked late into the nights on the Kira case, had not slept at all. This case had really been getting to him. He was always on edge and recently developed an irritating insomnia.

Nothing could get him to sleep. He tried noise machines, his favorite song play list. And the problem wasn't that he wasn't tired. Some times he was so tired he walked into his room only to collapse on the bed in the head quarters building.

Once his head hit the pillow he would lay motionless with his eyes closed. But soon he would realize he was uncomfortable and the restlessness would begin.

This had been going on for two weeks now. It had started after L had released Light from the handcuffs they had worn all that while. Though they no longer had to share a room, they did still share a living area

And as far as Light knew L was downstairs.

Light had retired to his bedroom three hours previous. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. Yet here he was, tossing and turning in bed with restlessness.

Earlier that day L had questioned as to why Light had been resting his head in his hand with his eyes closed while he was supposed to be working. Light had told him he hadn't been sleeping well for a few days. L then told him he worked on less then three hours of sleep a night.

Light, who had come to be more easily irritated, shot back that he was only never tired because all he did was eat sweets. L returned that is the sugar was the cause for his energy then Light should start eating sweets.

Light blew at that comment. He packed his Laptop, charger and phone in his bag and stormed out of the room only after screaming that he'd be working in his room and in only the case of emergency or break through in the case were they to text him and only then.

For the next six hours he had been working diligently in the living area of his room. Light only ever other hour would update the team on any progress and email them even then.

L had gone to the security room and was flipping through the footage when and image of Light tossing in bed showed on the screen. L looked at the screen closely when he thought Light had finally began to rest, only to see him sit up and sigh.

Light reached for his laptop next to his bed and started to type. Once he stopped a notification lit up on L's phone.

It was an E-mail from Light.

L,I'm going to bed so please when you come upstairs tonight, okay?~Light

L turned back to the screen and saw Light lay down and finally seemed to be asleep.

"I do hope he is okay…" L mumbled to himself.

Around three a.m Light worked with a start. He had barley slept but it was more than he'd gotten for a while.

It took Light a few moments to realize what had woken him. From what sounded like the living room a soft tenor voice was floating to his ears.

_Alone she sleeps in the shirt of men_

_With my three wishes clutched in her hand_

_The first that she be spared the pain_

_That comes from a dark and laughing rain_

Light was transfixed as soft piano music started to play. He had heard this song once before on the ipod from a friend of his who loved Battle Star Galactica. But this voice was much more gentle then he had heard it sung.

Light started when he realized the song was making him drowsy.

The stunned boy stood and slowly shuffled to the door, not realizing that he moved no faster than a man would move to a slow dance with a loved one.

_When she finds love, may it always stay true_

_Yes, I beg for the second wish I may too_

_But wish no more, my life can take_

_To have her please, just one day wake_

Light cracked his door open and saw something he least expected. L was sitting normally on the piano bench in the far corner of the room playing and singing along with the resending music.

When the music stopped Light walked out of the room and L, who had gone back to his normal way of sitting looked up at the boy.

"Light, I didn't wake you did I?" L asked. Light ignored the comment.

"How long have you been playing? I mean tonight, for how long?" Light asked the detective. L thought back quickly.

"Since about midnight." L said. Light realized something. He was no longer drowsy. So… the music! The brunette sat next to his comrade and biggest enemy.

"L, could you play me something?" L looked at the boy who refused to make eye contact with him.

L said nothing but moved his long finger to the ivory keys and began to play a soft tune while looking from Light down to his hands.

Light still didn't feel drowsy. L started to play the song that had woken Light up, but he wasn't singing.

"Sing." Light said softly. L looked back at the boy who was a bit red in the face. The way he had said it wasn't really a question, nor a demand. It was as if he was simply stating it.

L nodded and started to sing.

_When she finds love, may it always stay true_

_Yes, I beg for the second wish I may too_

_But wish no more, my life can take_

_To have her please, just one day wake_

Lights eyes began to droop. Before L had reached the climax of the song Light's head fell onto L's shoulder.

At first L was worried, until he realized Light was snoring softly.

L who was particularly strong scoped up the sleeping boy and carried him to his room. By the time L was about to walk out Light started to stir.

"What happened?" Light asked blearily. He looked at L.

"You fell asleep on me, so I brought you here." Light blushed at hearing he had fallen asleep on the detective. "I'll let you sleep." L was about to leave the room when Light spoke up.

"Wait! L… could you.." Light stopped turning bright red. L waited.

"Could you… sing to me? Please?" Light turned his head after the sentence escaped his lips. L looked taken aback.

"Of course." L shuffled back to the bed and sat next to Light.

"What should I sing?" L asked the boy, whose eyes turned to look at him, but wouldn't meet his eyes. They ended up settling for blankly staring at his hands.

"Whatever you want." Light said softly. L thought for a moment and came up with a good song he had heard on a popular American radio station.

L, who had perfect memory, already knew the lyrics. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

_I know I can't take on more step toward you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Light listened to the tenor closely. His voice dreamily floated to his ears.

The tone of L's voice sounded so sincere that it seemed almost as if he were telling the words to him from his heart instead of singing another's words.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Light didn't know but L did mean more with this song than appeared. He sang of a love he couldn't have. One that could kill him.

He knew Light was Kira. And he knew Light was trying to kill him.

But he also knew that he loved Light. He didn't see it as loving a mass murderer, he saw it as loving a hard working college student with good looks and great charismas.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_A tearing love apart_

_You're going to catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

The way L sang with suck sincerity broke Lights heart. It was as if he were actually confessing that he could and would never love Light.

And if that were true it would kill Light. For even though L was his biggest enemy…

He was in love with him.

L looked at Light as he continued.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

Lights eyes started to flutter. He laid further into the bed, not bothering to get under the covers.

L watched him. It wasn't fair that he fell for someone fate determined for him to hate.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Lights eyes soon closed fully and he began to snore softly.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart_

The soft tempo of the music and the quiet snoring coming from the peaceful sleeping boy soothed L's nerves.

His words slowed and his eyes closed slowly.

_You're going to catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back-_

L laid next to the sleeping boy, leaving plenty of space between them.

_At all_

The detective and the aspiring god laid next to each other, sleeping.

Both dreaming about a love they thought they couldn't have with the other.

_~ 7 am the next morning_

Watari, who was in charge of checking the video feed every few hours began his morning routine. His coffee mug sat next to the keyboard as he flipped through the multiple video feeds. He took a sip as he came to the footage from the 7th floor, the floor which L and Light had to their selves.

He knew it was normal for L not to be in his room at this time, but he was not working so that was where he expected him to be. 'Where is he?' Watari thought.

His question was answered with the next camera shot.

On Light's bed lay the detective and the young son of the head cop.

An amused smirk grew on Watari's face. He laughed softly.

"It's about time." Watari said quietly as he stood and left the room to prepare a breakfast for the boys to leave in their room.

Left on the screen was a large black and white feed of L and Light sleeping in Lights bed. Lights arms wrapped protectively around the ebony haired detective.

* * *

><p>A.N So I hope you liked it, and like I said I will be updating my stories soon. Love you cause you re the best fans in the world! 3 thanks for reading<br>R&R please!

I love you my tasty little lemon drops *mwah!*


End file.
